Not Again
by yunakitty
Summary: Ran and Yoru come out to play at night, and once again, Sora and Sunao are helpless passengers along for the ride. But once they both realize that they enjoy the journey...things get more fun. Lemon, yaoi, one-shot.


Not again.

When Sunao became aware of himself, he was already on his feet, between the two single beds in the moonlit room. He gave silent moan as his feet shuffled forward of their own accord. When his body reached the other bed in the room, the one where his friend Sora Hashiba lay, one knee was lifted and slid onto the bed. Fingers reached out and stroked at Sora's stomach.

"Yoru..." Sunao could feel his lips moving, and hear the name spoken, but of course it was not his own voice speaking. It was that of Ran, an alternate personality that possessed him from time to time. He would say it was for "unknown reasons", but he knew clearly enough what this Ran wanted with his body.

He wanted to use it to have sex with Sora.

Well, not Sora exactly. Sora had his own mysterious alternate personality dwelling within him, the ultra masculine Yoru. While Sunao's change to Ran was more subtle, as Ran was just a slightly more feminine and impetuous version of himself, when Sora was Yoru, it was markedly different. He became aggressive and demanding, and of course there was the very visual difference that Yoru had different colored eyes. Sunao had remembered the terror he felt the first time he saw that one eye change in color, glowing a deep amber tone before his very eyes.

Sora mumbled and stirred under the sheets, and Ran used Sunao's hands to shake him harder. "Yoru..." he whined in his lilting, nasally voice. "Yoru, I want to see you." A look of annoyance flickered over Sora's face, he grimaced, and then his eyes flew open. When Sunao saw that one was yellow, he knew the trouble had just started.

"Ran..." Yoru's voice rumbled out, deep and lustful. "You bewitching little kitten..." In a flash he had flipped Sunao's body underneath himself, pinning him down by the shoulders.

"Yoru..." Sunao heard Ran's voice moan. "You don't have to be rough with me. You know I want it."

Sora's face smiled wickedly, and Yoru's voice spoke as he brought Sora's lips down to kiss at Ran's neck. "But it's more fun this way."

"Mmm..." Ran hummed happily, rubbing himself up at Sora. Inside of his Ran controlled body, Sunao was dying of embarrassment. He could feel that his manhood was completely erect, and this Ran person was making him grind it against Sora's thigh. Sunao felt rather humiliated to be used in such a way. Of course, it wasn't that it didn't feel pleasurable...but Sora was just his friend, and it wasn't even like he could control his own body.

He couldn't know that inside of Sora's body, Sora's own consciousness was struggling to stay aware. Yoru was so dominant, that most of the time, he blocked out Sora completely, leaving him with amnesia of all their times together. But one morning after Ran and Yoru had a little fun with their bodies, Sunao had chided him about the incident, which Sora truthfully denied all knowledge of happening. Sunao told him that he had to try to stay conscious when Yoru was controlling him, and maybe by working at that, they could one day learn to overpower their alternate personalities in some way, and stop these things from occurring.

So, Sora was trying with all his might to stay in the moment. He felt Yoru's powerful mind trying to block him out, but he struggled against him for everything he was worth. Yoru finally gave up, and let him stay there, as a helpless spectator to the erotic show that was going to happen. No, not just a spectator; for Sora, as well as Sunao, could feel every single sensation. Yoru twisted Sora's face into a smirk, and reached down between their bodies to fondle at Sunao's desperate erection. As his fingertips glided over the firm flesh, making Ran cry out in pleasure, Sora screamed within his head, trying to stop his body from doing such an obscene thing. But it was no use, Yoru's will was too strong.

Sora was mortified as he felt his own manhood swelling with every second. Ran reached up and caressed it gently with his delicate fingertips. "Oooh, Yoru..." he purred. "You're so hard."

"It's because you drive me wild, Ran," Yoru growled. He leaned in and nipped at Ran's earlobe. "Oh, the things I am going to do to you tonight...this poor boy won't be able to walk tomorrow." Ran squealed in ecstasy, and both Sunao and Sora struggled against their other personalities to stop what was happening.

Clothes were quickly shed, and before they knew it, they were both absolutely naked. Yoru leered at his lover's pale, lithe form, taking in every inch with his eyes. Of course, Sora could see it too, and was deeply embarrassed to see Sunao so exposed and vulnerable underneath him. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't, and was forced to keep gazing upon Sunao's body...Sunao's body, which was rather perfect, he realized. He immediately chastised himself for thinking about such things, when they were already in trouble, but he couldn't help but find that he actually liked looking at Sunao's body. He figured that he might as well try to enjoy the ride, since there was nothing he could do about it...

Underneath him, Sunao's mind was fearful of Yoru's promise to do him so vigorously that he would be unable to walk. He wouldn't really hurt him, would he? Yoru loved the person inside of his body so much, this Ran, and he wouldn't try to really damage the physical part of him. Would he? Sunao could only watch and wait.

Yoru ran his hand down Sunao's pale chest, tracing his fingertips over the soft skin of his abdomen, and then reached his destination. Ran cried out. "Yoru! Please!" he begged. With a smirk, Sora's head was lowered, and his mouth rapidly found the tip of Sunao's erection. Sora was surprised at how sweet Sunao's skin tasted...it was actually rather pleasurable to take him into his mouth. He felt Yoru moving his tongue over the head, and he wondered how it felt for Sunao.

Sunao was overcome with ecstasy as Sora began pleasuring him. He tried not to give in to the feelings; he tried to resist what was happening, but his mind was soon clouded with nothing but desire. Desire for Sora to continue exactly what he was doing...and also the desire to be able to use his own voice to call out Sora's name, to let him know how much he enjoyed it. Ran arched his back stiffly in an attempt to get more, and whined out for Yoru.

Yoru began to bob his head up and down, creating a perfect rhythm of wetness and friction, and it was absolutely too much for Ran or Sunao to bear. Sunao knew his body was near the breaking point, and any second he was going to release into Sora's mouth. He wasn't sure if Sora was aware of what was happening at that moment, but he apologized silently to his friend, sure that the boy was mortified and disgusted with what his body was being made to do.

Little did he know that Sora was actually finding himself enjoying pleasuring Sunao's body, even if it was the annoying voice of Ran that was gasping and crying out. It was still Sunao's body, and he liked seeing it twitch uncontrollably with pleasure. He only wished that he could hear Sunao's voice calling out his name instead of Ran's calling out for Yoru.

"Yoru...I..." Ran panted, and then he thrashed on the bed as his climax overtook him. Sunao couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, and he was screaming out for Sora inside his head. A wonderful warmth spread all throughout his body, making him feel more blissful than he had ever felt in his life.

As he recovered, Yoru was already moving over him. "Oh, Ran, I want you so badly," he growled.

"Then take me," Ran pleaded.

"Not just yet," Yoru breathed, and then dipped his head even lower as he pushed Sunao's legs toward his chest. His tongue flicked out at Sunao's sensitive entrance, and Ran screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh, Yoru!" he cried. "Mmm...yesssss...." he hissed, as Yoru slipped his tongue inside the tight space. Sunao couldn't believe how good it felt, and when one of Sora's fingers slipped inside of him, he cried out Sora's name inside his head. In time, another finger was added, then those were withdrawn, and Yoru suddenly urged Ran to sit up.

"Make me wet," he commanded, and Ran eagerly dipped Sunao's head down, licking and sucking at Sora's immensely swollen erection with abandon. Sora felt ready to crawl out of his skin, the pleasure was so intense. It was his first time ever being pleasured in such a way, that he had been conscious for, at any rate. He felt Yoru making him thrust his hips aggressively into Sunao's mouth, and his own hand grabbing forcefully at Sunao's fine pink hair. "Ohhh, Ran..." Yoru groaned. "That's so good."

Ran looked up at him, his red eyes glittering with intent. Yoru looked down on him, watching his lovely little pink lips get stretched over and over again around his organ. "That's good," he managed to choke out, and then pushed Sunao's body forcefully back on the bed.

"Take me, Yoru, please!" Ran pleaded breathlessly, and Yoru gave a lustful growl, moving into position.

Sora couldn't believe how perfect it felt as the tip of his erection breeched Sunao's tight entryway. It was so tight, so hot, so absolutely wonderful. He was fully into what was happening now, and wouldn't stop it even if he could. Ran whimpered adorably underneath him, Sunao's face twisted in pleasurable anguish. Yoru made him plunge deeper, burying himself completely inside, and then he began to thrust.

"Yoru...Yoru!" Ran cried, reaching up and clutching at his back desperately. He had to hold on with all his might as Yoru rammed him mercilessly.

"Oh, Ran..." Yoru groaned, thrusting even harder.

Sunao was screaming inside his mind - with pleasure, that is. Yoru's thrusting was stimulating him in a wonderful way from the inside, and he felt himself building up for another climax. Having Sora so close to him...inside of him...it was the most incredible feeling in the world. He cried out Sora's name over and over in his head, and then something amazing happened.

"Sora!" The name issued forth from Sunao's lips, in his own voice. Sunao couldn't believe it; he had overcome Ran's consciousness. He stared up into Sora's eyes, and was amazed to see that the yellow one faded and flickered back to its normal shade.

"Fujimori..." Sora's voice uttered his last name, and his thrusting stopped as he took control of his own body again.

Sunao clutched at Sora's back. He was too close to the critical point to stop now. "Please, please, Sora, keep going!" he begged desperately. He felt his face burning, but he wanted it too badly to stop. Indecision flickered in Sora's eyes, and there was a tense moment when Sunao wondered if Sora was going to pull out and push him away.

Then he closed his eyes, and slowly resumed thrusting. "Sora!" Sunao cried out joyfully, holding onto his back. "Sora...I'm..." he panted brokenly, as he felt his climax approaching.

"Oh...Fujimori..." Sora moaned, thrusting into him. Sunao groaned deeply as he released, exploding up all over his own abdomen. Sora held onto his thighs and thrust harder. "Fuji...mori..." he gasped. He trembled hard, and then was still against Sunao's body.

The only sound in the room for over a minute was their heavy breathing. Sora carefully pulled out, and then lay down next to Sunao, who extended his legs out and turned nervously to his friend. "Sora..." he began. "I'm sorry...I got carried away, and..."

The rest of his apology was cut short by Sora, who layered his mouth over his and kissed him deeply. When they finally broke apart a full minute later, Sunao's face was flushed and sleepy looking, while Sora's was earnest. "Let's not fight this anymore," he whispered, and Sunao gave a soft, happy sigh as he leaned in and nuzzled his face against him.


End file.
